


La miel también puede ser amarga

by dramaticwitch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Episode: s02 Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2), Gen, Pollen is Chloe's mom now, Queen Bee, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticwitch/pseuds/dramaticwitch
Summary: ¿Y si Chloé no hubiera revelado a Pollen y hubiera conservado el miraculous?Ahora con su identidad de Queen Bee en secreto, Chloé va a probarles a todos que ella también puede ser la heroína de París.





	La miel también puede ser amarga

**Author's Note:**

> El fic transcurre durante el episodio "Reina Avispa".

— Lo único excepcional que tienes, cariño mío, es a tu madre.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder. Escuchó a Adrien y Marinette exclamar asombrados. Quería gritarles que se callaran, ella no necesitaba su lástima.

¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a tratarla así? ¿De humillarla frente a esta gentuza y a los Agreste? Su propia madre... No. No, iba llamarla así otra vez.

Si Audrey Bourgeois quería a Marinette con ella,  _bien_. 

Sintió que su padre intentaba abrazarla, pero lo apartó de forma brusca.

Puso sus brazos en jarra y miró a Audrey directamente a sus ojos cubiertos por gafas de sol. Unas parecidas a las que ella misma usaba en un intento de imitarla. Ahora que se veía reflejada en ellas, se daba cuenta lo desesperaba que trataba de ser su madre.

—  _Bien_. Llévate a ...  _ésta_ , a donde quieras. No me interesa. Cuando veas que no merece la pena, no te quejes conmigo,  _Audrey._  — Pronunció cada palabra con todo el veneno que tenía en su interior. Sintió como un sabor amargo se quedaba en su boca. 

Movió su cabeza haciendo que su cola de caballo golpeara ligeramente a Audrey y se fue de allí. Ignoró a su padre quien le pedía que volviera y los gritos indignados de su madre. Caminó directo a la salida donde una limusina estaba estacionada a nombre de los Bourgeois.

— Llévame a casa, rápido. — Fingió que revisaba su maquillaje en su espejo de mano, cuando en realidad estaba asegurándose de que ninguna lágrima hubiera escapado. Sus ojos seguían vidriosos, pero al menos su máscara de pestañas no se corrió. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

— Señorita, no puedo irme sin sus padres. — Dijo el chófer, algo temeroso.

— No era una pregunta, sino una orden. Llévame. A. Casa. Ahora. — Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.  _Maldición._ Volteó su vista a la ventana intentando parecer desinteresada.

— Como usted ordene. — El chófer accedió. Chloé no sabía si le daba miedo perder su trabajo o le dio lástima verla en ese estado. La segunda le parecía mucho peor. 

 

Cuando llegaron al hotel, salió a toda prisa e ignoró al mayordomo que le esperaba a la entrada. Fue directo a su cuarto. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron a su espalda y al fin estaba sola, se puso a llorar. Lloró y lloró, hasta que su garganta comenzó a doler. Grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ahora sí que su maquillaje estaba arruinado.

Estaba tan avergonzada, enojada, pero sobre todo estaba triste y cansada. De las pocas veces que veía a su madre, a quién admiraba y quería imitar, la trataba peor que a un empleado. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, _por dios_. Todo su esfuerzo para nada. Marinette iba a ser quien impresionara a su madre, no ella.

Sólo tenía ganas de dormir, no quería hablar con nadie. Ni con su mayordomo ni con Sabrina, aunque probablemente ellos estuvieran dispuestos a escucharla lloriquear durante horas.

Se quitó sus zapatos y luego su chaqueta, de ésta se cayó una cajita al suelo.

_Pollen._

Se había olvidado de ella por completo.

Tomó el cofre entre sus manos, pasó las yemas sobre las líneas rojas que estaban talladas en la madera. La abrió y sostuvo el miraculous en sus manos. Un miraculous, uno como el de Ladybug. Si lo usaba podía volverse como ella y así impresionar a su madre.

Escuchó un aleteó casi imperceptible. Se volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar al akuma. Esté se acercó a ella, dispuesto a posarse sobre la peineta y akumatizarla.

_No esta vez._  Pensó Chloé limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. 

Recuerdos de su akumatización volvieron a ella. Como se convirtió en una versión malvada de Ladybug y estuvo a punto de herirla. No iba a pelear contra Ladybug, iba a ayudarla. Iba a pelear a su lado usando el miraculous de la abeja.

Chloé se quitó las gafas de sol para ponerse la peineta en su cabello.

— ¡Pollen! — llamó. Cuando está apareció, Chloé se puso de pie. — ¡ _Transforme moi_!

Cuando su transformación terminó, vio que tenía en su mano lo que parecía ser un trompo. ¿Esa era su arma?

— Ya verás, Hawkmoth. — Dijo con una media sonrisa. Iba a destruir el akuma. O mejor, iba a encontrar la guarida de Hawkmoth, vencerlo y así demostrarle a su madre lo excepcional que era. 

No sabía cómo funcionaban sus poderes, así que intentó golpear al akuma con el trompo una y otra vez.

La mariposa esquivó de los golpes para luego escapar por la ventana. Ya no había emociones negativas que llamaran su atención.

Chloé la siguió. Saltó por los tejados siguiendo a la mariposa, esperaba que fuera de vuelta con Hawkmoth ya que no pudo akumatizarla, sin embargo, se equivocó.

— ¡Alto! — gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. El akuma se posó en el pincel de un hombre que estaba pintando en el parque.

De pronto una bruma negra lo rodeó y una figura encapuchada salió en su lugar.

El villano tenía un pincel gigante con tinta negra en la punta. Comenzó a salpicar las calles y edificios con esa “tinta”. De repente, esos pequeños puntos negros se fueron convirtiendo en agujeros negros que succionaban todo a su paso.

— ¡Cuidado! — escuchó a alguien gritar. Era Ladybug, quien iba rescatando a las personas que estaban a punto de ser tragadas por los agujeros negros.

— ¡Detrás de ti! — le advirtió Chat Noir, apareciendo al lado de Ladybug. El encapuchado usaba los agujeros negros para transportarse y estaba a punto de atacarla por detrás.

Chat Noir golpeó al villano. Éste se escapó por uno de sus agujeros negros.

Rápidamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir se pusieron espalda con espalda, esperando el ataque. Queen Bee vio como una mancha negra comenzaba a formarse debajo de ellos.

_Esta es tu oportunidad, Chloé._

La rubia saltó en dirección hacia ellos y los empujó lejos del agujero negro que había terminado de formarse en el suelo. Los tres cayeron en un sector donde esa extraña tinta no había alcanzado.

— ¡Sí! — gritó Chloé victoriosa sin poder evitarlo. Había salvado a los héroes de París. ¿Qué no era excepcional? Já.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Chat Noir, algo aturdido por el golpe. Ladybug lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Soy… Queen Bee. Su nueva compañera. — Exclamó con una sonrisa y extendió su mano para que la estrechen. En cambio, Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre ellos con preocupación.

— Chat, ¿podemos hablar de esto? 

— Luego,  _my lady_. — Señaló los agujeros negros, éstos se iban haciendo más grandes. — Primero hay que ocuparnos de eso. 

— ¡Sé que hacer! — exclamó Queen Bee atrayendo la atención de los otros. Estaba mintiendo, pero iba a averiguarlo en el camino, debía probarles cuanto antes que era digna de ser su compañera.  — Sólo tengo que acercarme a él.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada. No podían confiar en ella tan rápido, pero dada la situación no tenían muchas opciones.

—¿Estás segura? — preguntó Ladybug seria.

— Sí. — Asintió Queen Bee emocionada.  

Ladybug suspiró, para después asentir. — Dinos que hacer.

 

Chloé inspiró hondo. Estaba escondida junto a Ladybug detrás de unos edificios. Tenía miedo de que el plan no funcionara así que intentó distraerse pensando en otra cosa.

¡Estaba junto a Ladybug! ¿Cuántas oportunidades más tendría de estar tan cerca de ella?

Aprovechando la cercanía, observó sus ojos, de un azul puro, que brillaban con una determinación y valentía que no había visto en nadie más. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, concentrada al cien por ciento en el plan. Realmente era la heroína de París.

Escuchó un par de gritos y risas. Chat Noir saltaba esquivando los agujeros negros y al encapuchado, quien parecía enojarse cada vez más con Chat.

— Ahora. — Exclamó Ladybug. Saltó hacía el villano y usó su yo-yo para sujetar el pincel y que no lo moviera. — Queen Bee, es tu turno.

Dudó por un segundo. ¿Y si no funcionaba y hacía el ridículo? Sacudió su cabeza, basta de tonterías.

Queen Bee lanzó su trompo. Lo que parecía ser una aguja se clavó en la espalda del encapuchado. Éste quedó inmóvil, al igual que los agujeros negros, que dejaron de succionar las cosas.

_¿Lo hizo? ¡Lo hizo!_

— ¡El akuma debe estar en pincel! — le gritó Ladybug a Chat.

— ¡En camino! — Chat noir extendió su garra, una sombra la rodeó. — ¡Cataclismo! — En cuanto tocó el pincel, éste se tiñó de negro y se hizo polvo. De allí salió una mariposa negra y morada.

Ladybug movió su yo-yo, atrapando a la mariposa y purificándola. Luego hizo que la ciudad y el encapuchado volvieran a su estado normal.

— Gracias por tu ayuda. — Le dijo Ladybug a la rubia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al esbozar una genuina sonrisa. Chloé sintió su corazón latir un poco más de prisa. No sabía si era por la pelea contra el akuma o por la chica de cabello azul.

Queen Bee, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó. Este era el mejor momento de su vida.

— ¡Podemos ser un equipo! — le dijo tomándola de las manos.

— Sobre eso… — La sonrisa de Ladybug fue marchitándose. Se separó de ella. — El miraculous de la abeja no te pertenece. Lo necesito de vuelta. — Su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción.

— _¿Qué?_

— No sé donde o cómo lo conseguiste, pero tienes que devolvérmelo. — Ladybug extendió su mano.

— ¡Los ayudé con el akuma!

— Lo sé. Pero debe volver a donde pertenece.

— ¡No es justo! — gritó.

¿Por qué no podía quedarse con él? Lo había hecho bien.

— Escúchala, por favor. — Dijo Chat, quien se había mantenido al margen. No sonreía como de costumbre. Ambos héroes se acercaron a ella.

— Eh... — retrocedió un par de pasos. Había tomado el miraculous sin permiso, lo sabía. Pero, no era justo, ella también quería ser una heroína.

Se escucharon tres _beeps_. Los miraculous de los tres parpadearon. No les quedaba tiempo.

Queen Bee vio su oportunidad para escapar de allí antes de que pudieran detenerla.

— ¡Espera! — escuchó gritar a Ladybug.

Ya era tarde, Queen Bee se había ido.


End file.
